Rindu
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang artis merindukan seorang anti-fansnya? Itulah yang terjadi pada Gaara dan dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi yang dia tahu, dia rela kehilangan seluruh fansnya dari pada seorang anti-fans seperti Hinata / for GHOST event 2013


_**Rindu**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Standar warning applied dan di dedikasikan untuk event #GHOST2013.**_

_**Karena selama ini selalu pakai title bahasa Inggris, kali ini Mei usahain full pakai title bahasa Indonesia untuk event ini. Terinsipirasi setelah nonton MV Hyde dari VIXX. Sebenarnya sih MV-nya lebih mengarah ke thriller, tapi makna lagunya itu lho yang buat jleep **_

_**Semoga kalian suka ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Rindu ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini mungkin gila, tapi Gaara merindukan sosok yang dia tahu adalah seorang _**hater**_ yang berarti sangat membencinya. Sudah dua konser -dan ini adalah konser yang ketiga- sosok itu tidak datang. Dan biasanya blog gadis itu penuh dengan hal-hal yang mencelanya seperti _**style**_ yang di pakai, gerakan _**dance**_ ataupun hal yang remeh temeh yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

Mengapa Gaara tahu jika blog itu milik seorang gadis? Karena gadis itu terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _**hater**_ saat peluncuran album pertamanya. Padahal Gaara yakin dia tidak melakukan hal buruk pada gadis itu. Bahkan mengenalnya saja baru saat itu.

Apa gadis itu sudah bosan padanya?

"Gaara, sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil.."Ucap Karin yang merupakan manajernya

"Hn"

Dan seumur hidupnya, Gaara belum pernah berharap pada apapun, tapi dia berharap semoga gadis -yang membencinya- kali ini hadir dan memberikanya cercaan seperti biasa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Rindu ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Satu tahun sudah berlalu. Gadis itu juga menghilang bak di telan bumi. Blog gadis itu tidak pernah di perbaharui. Harusnya dia bersyukur karena _**hater**_-nya berkurang satu. Tapi entak kenapa Gaara lebih rela kehilangan seluruh fans miliknya ketimbang harus kehilangan _**hater**_-nya yang satu itu.

Gadis itu berbeda. Dia menunjukkan semua kelemahannya sekaligus memberikannya saran, tidak seperti yang lain yang hanya menjelekkannya sedemikian rupa. Dan gadis itu tidak pernah mengumbar masalah pribadi Gaara dalam postingannya, tidak seperti para _**hater**_ yang lain menurut Gaara tidak ubahnya seperti para wartawan gosip murahan.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu.." Gaara mengucapkan itu sangat pelan sembari melihat _**wallpaper smartphone**_ miliknya yang menampilkan foto gadis itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Rindu ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara sedang mengendarai mobilnya yang akan membawanya ke sebuah acara di televisi. Namun mata Gaara menangkap sosok gadis yang berhasil menginvasi pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan menuju gadis itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat gadis itu tersentak dan berpaling ke arah Gaara.

"Kau.. Sedang apa di sini?"Tanyanya yang menurut Gaara seperti mengalihkan perhatian

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan heran. Bahkan sebelah alisnya terangkat untuk mempertegas keheranannya dengan sikap Gaara.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya"

"Apa aku punya opsi lain?"

"Tidak"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Gadis itu mengamati Gaara dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tentu saja membuat Gaara bingung.

"Syal yang kau pakai tidak sesuai dengan warna bajumu. Harusnya kau menggunakan syal hitam putih untuk menyeimbangkan penampilanmu"

Gaara tersenyum -yang kali ini sangat tulus- karena setidaknya gadis yang ada di depannya memang orang yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Terima kasih atas kritikannya, tapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Dan jika aku menjawab aku sudah bosan padamu, bagaimana?"Tatapan gadis itu seakan meremehkan Gaara, namun justru membuatnya merasa tertantang

"Aku akan membuatmu terjerat pada pesonaku.."

Belum sempat gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah sanggahan, Gaara sudah menarik gadis itu mendekat dan menciumnya! Iya, menciumnya dan parahnya, ada wartawan yang melihat momen itu.

Yeah, mr. Sabaku bersiaplah mengahadapi gelombang gosip yang kau ciptakan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Rindu ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jelaskan padaku Gaara!"Seru Naruto yang menjabat sebagai CEO Konoha Entertaiment setelah sebelumnya memperlihatkan tayangan infotaiment yang memberitakan Gaara mencium seorang gadis di tempat umum

Gaara hanya menjawab 'hn' yang memiliki makna ambigu dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto semakin geram. Hey, apa itu reaksi yang harus di tunjukkan saat kau terkena skandal?

"Di mana panda brengsek itu!"Seru Sasuke yang menerobos masuk ke kantor Naruto, sementara di belakangnya Hinata mengekori dan berusaha menahan amarah ayahnya dengan memegang lengan ayahnya.

"A-ayah, aku bilang tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa? Itu namanya pelecehan Hinata! Ayah akan menuntutnya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara!"

"Hey Dobe! Aku tahu Gaara memang brengsek, tapi jangan menjebloskan artisku ke penjara!"Seru Naruto kesal sementara Gaara menahan emosinya karena di katain brengsek oleh Naruto di depan Hinata dan ehm, (calon) mertuanya

"Teme! Kau pikir aku rela anakku jadi makanan para paparazi di luar sana, hah!"Seru Sasuke kesal dan mereka perang deathglare

"A-ayah.. Da-daddy, bisakah kalian jangan bertengkar?"Tanya Hinata takut-takut yang membuat Sasuke serta Naruto menghentikan perang mata dan membuang wajah.

Sementara Gaara? Menganga dengan tidak elitnya karena shock. Jadi.. Maksudnya selama ini Naruto, err.. Gay?

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi gosip itu akan reda.." Hinata sepertinya tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan gosip itu.

Gaara mendengarnya tentu tidak senang dan hal yang terpikirkan pertama kali adalah bagaimana cara untuk mengikat Hinata di sisinya.

"Kalau kalian ingin menuntut tanggung jawabku.."Ucap Gaara yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara. "..bagaimana kalau Hinata merubah marganya menjadi Sabaku?"

Hinata mendengarnya langsung blushing karena secara tidak langsung Gaara melamarnya, meminta untuk menjadi istrinya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendadak ingin menghajar Gaara.

"Dasar brengsek!"Maki Naruto dan melempar dengan benda apapun yang ada di sekitarnya

"Akan kupastikan kau di penjara!"Seru Sasuke sembari mengejar Gaara yang sudah berlari menghindari serangkaian lemparan dari Naruto

Hinata? Masih terbius dengan ucapan Gaara sebelumnya. Apalagi Gaara masih sempat-sempatnya memeluk Hinata dan mengecup bibir Hinata yang tentu saja membuat Naruto dan Sasuke makin mengamuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Rindu ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maaf datang-datang bawa fic model beginian. Dan untuk kasus SasuNaru, Mei terinspirasi dari fic Gara Gara Gaara buatan akang Zuri #di gorok Nera-nee karena sembarangan ngerubah nama orang.**_

_**Berilah Mei sedikit hadiah berupa review. See you in next fanfic ^^**_


End file.
